dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Haggar VS Senator Armstrong
Mike Haggar VS Senator Armstrong is a DBX made by MickySR2112, it features Mike Haggar from the Final Fight series against Senator Armstrong from the Metal Gear series. Description Final Fight VS Metal Gear! In the battle of strong men, who will win? Fight No rules, just bloodshed! DBX! ' ''Alternate Universe, Random Wasteland Unfortunately, Raiden had fallen to Armstrong, he fought well but couldn't win. As such Armstrong challenged anyone to try at stop him. The sun was shining on his back as he'd been told that a challenger would arrive soon. The wasteland was completely empty apart from several wooden structures and crates. Around two hours later he arrived. Armstrong glanced over his shoulder and saw '''Mike Hagger wearing a suit. "The Mayor of Metro City, huh? You think you have a fucking chance? If that shitty Cyborg couldn't beat me, what chance do you have?" "I'm here to protect my country!" "And I'm here to kick your ass!" All or nothing! Go! ''' The two ran at each other, fists clenched, ready to punch. Punches connected to both men's jaw, sending them both back and Mike Haggar into a crate. As Mike hit the crate it burst open, revealing it was filled with Steel Pipes, Haggar's favoured melee weapon, he threw one at Armstrong, who caught it and snapped it over his knee. "You're gonna have to try harder than th-" Armstrong was interrupted by a punch in his face by Mike Hagger, who proceeded to grab Armstrong by the neck, jump up, and throw him down on his back. Quickly getting to his feet, Armstrong lifted Haggar up by his leg and smashed his face against a crate, he proceeded by throwing him on his left shoulder, quickly slamming his skull to the ground as he did so. "Ha! You know why you lost? Nanom-" Armstrong was once again interrupted with a shot to the face by Haggar, this time with a Steel Pipe he'd picked up, he hit the steel pipe into Armstrong's stomach, jumped up and hit him over the head with the pipe, sending the Presidential candidate crashing into the ground, causing a large, deep crater to appear when he landed. Once Haggar was down on the ground looking at the Crater, he saw Armstrong rising from it. "How are you still alive?!" Haggar asked, shocked. "Nanomachines, son!" Catching Mike Haggar off guard, Armstrong kicked with extreme power, so much extreme power that Haggar went flying into the air. Jumping up to meet Haggar, Steven Armstrong punched his stomach, bringing him down to earth. Mike landed on a wooden structure, breaking it in the process. The Senator came down to earth with a kick to the chest of Haggar, he then placed Haggar's legs under his forearm and began swinging him. When he let go, the Mayor of Metro city went flying into another crate, under Haggar's back were pipes, most of which he threw at Armstrong, to no avail. He grabbed the last one and did the Spinning Lariat Clothesline with the pipe, spinning his arms around and hitting him across the face with the pipe several times. Though, the clothesline didn't seem to have much effect on Armstrong as he easily kicked Haggar away. "You're an annoying little fucking bug!" Armstrong shouted. "And you're batshit insane!" Haggar shouted back. Haggar rushed towards Armstrong, he smashed him in the stomach with his pipe and proceeded to put him in a piledriver position, he jumped up and hit the spinning Piledriver. Even then Armstrong was still alive, as a last ditch effort, Haggar placed his foot firmly on Armstrong's head and stomped as hard as he could, his head exploded like a bomb of blood, sending blood, pieces of brain, nanomachines and skull fragments. As Haggar stood over the corpse of the Presidential Candidate, he heard something... music. To be continued... '''KO! This DBX winner is... Mike Haggar! Category:MickySR2112 Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights